


Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 107

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [6]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Noalath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 107 of MTV's/Spike'sThe Shannara Chronicles. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 107 ofThe Shannara Chronicles.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595845
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 107

ALLANON  
May the sacred fire heal me, and the Earth’s mist make me whole.

TRANSLATION  
 _E zhal e yenola verana shi, er e yonyeara e lushe an Oros shi._


End file.
